Brighten My Day
by HaruhiFujiokaTamakiSuoh
Summary: It's time for a wedding within our beautiful host club. But there's a little problem. If only she were able to tell him before it's too late. Will this wedding happen or will the engagement be broken? (suck at summaries .)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had Merry Christmases, Happy Kwanzaas, Channaukas (sp? Sorry .) and other holidays. I can't believe the year is almost over! And how long it's been since I've written anything...Yikes! Anyway, I've been busy (reading, school, volunteer work, sorting my life out, stuff like that.) Hope you guys will enjoy this long over-due story!**_

**Brighten My Day**

**Chapter 1: Bad**

"Um, hello, I'm here to speak with Suoh Tamaki, is he available?"

"Do you have a reservation?"

Of course. I should have known. My rich fiance's expensive, fancy restaurant wouldn't allow people in without reservations. And being engaged probably wouldn't count for anything, either. But it was worth a shot.

"Well, you see..."

"If not, then I'm afraid I can't allow it."

"But-"  
>"I <em>can't <em>allow it; I'm just not. Everyone wants to see him; but they don't get to."

"Haruhi, darling!" All of a sudden, Tamaki had appeared from the other side of the building, rushing towards me. "I missed you, _so much!" _He scooped me into his arms and pecked me on the cheek.

"Um, sir..."

"Oh, sorry, we'll get out of your way."

"No, it's just..."  
>"Oh, that's right. Arashi, this is my wife, Haruhi; isn't she divine! I know, I'm a lucky man; it's a crime someone like me is admired by such a beautiful woman!"<p>

"Tamaki-senpai, stop, you're making a scene. Besides, I'm not your wife _yet."_

"Oh, but mon amour, you will be, so very soon."

"Suoh-sama, I didn't know you were engaged!"

"Yes, I am; see?" He showed Arashi my hand. "Isn't the ring beautiful? I picked it out myself! Normally I ask for a bit of help on whether or not Haruhi might like something, but this time I did it on my own! It had to be perfect, and I had to make it that way all by myself!"

"Tamaki, stop; I came here for a reason."

"Oh, yes, about that! What do you need?"

"I need to speak with you. In private. _Now_, please."

"O-Of course, come with me. Arashi, you're in charge."  
>"Okay," he replied.<p>

Tamaki lead me into his private rooms, the ones that used to belong to his father. He sat me down in his office chair and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Um, what are you doing Tamaki?"

"Well, whatever you came for seems to be serious and important; that chair seems to make everyone seem even more important than they already are." I shrugged off the fact that he just implied I wasn't important; I was pretty sure he didn't mean it that way.

"We can't get married." That hadn't come out the way I had meant for it to.

"What do you mean we can't? You just don't want to? Are you scared?" Yes, I was; but not because of the wedding.

"Not because of the wedding."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I..." I took a deep breath; another, and another, and another.

"Oh my God, you're hyperventilating!"

I couldn't say anything. I could barely breathe.

"Arashi, call an ambulance! She's hyperventilating, she can't breathe!"

"I'm on it!"

"What's going on, Tamaki?"

"Maman! Just get in here, quick!" No; this was not good.

Anne already knew what I had come here to tell him; if she said something, it would all be over.

"Tamaki, that's no way to speak to your mother!" Nope, not good at all.

Anne was horrible at keeping secrets; the fact that she knew meant that Yuzuru probably knew too. And if both of Tamaki's parents knew, there was no way I'd be able to tell him now. It was all over for me; I was so scared to tell him, and now somebody else is going to end up doing it anyway.

"Haruhi, darling," Anne said through her accent. "Please try to calm down. This isn't good for you."

And after that, only black.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the cliff-hanger! I promise, it will be resolved in the beginning of the next chapter! And I promise, I'll never be a lazy writer and just end a story leaving you wanting more, at least not intentionally. Anyway, please review, it would mean a lot to me, and I'll try and reply to as many of them as I possibly can! (Which should be all since I don't have a life.) This story will be updated on Mondays from now on; at the moment, I'm not free on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. Monday is my worst day, so now I'll have something fun to look forward to!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**For minabyherself:Thank you, that is something I **_**constantly ****_worry about since I no longer have somone to look to for reference (I've been meaning to update the page...) And I couldn't agree more! How could anyone forget Anne-Sophie?! I'm sorry, but when I think about how little she's ever found/mentioned in stories, I get so depressed; she deserves better! Also, how are Nina and Zero (mom and dad?) Haha, my friends all call me Nina because of that show._**

**Chapter 2**

My eyelids fluttered.

"Haruhi?" I heard a soft voice say; it sounded like they had been crying. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the night sky from the window and my loving fiance next my bed, blocking the full view, holding my hand, face still wet from tears.

"Hi, Tamaki."

"I have good news. Well, kind of. Part of it's bad." I had a feeling I already knew what had happened. I can only vaguely remember it; sitting in Tamaki's office, trying to tell him to no avail, only to end up becoming so scared that I hurt myself.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Haruhi. I love you. I've told you before, even if you do manage to somehow get rid of me, I'll come right back. I'll always love you."

"I love you, too." Seeing his tears start up again, I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. Either way, it made silent tears fall from my own eyes.

"Haruhi, I love you so much."

"Tamaki, I already know. You don't have to say it so frequently."  
>"I feel like I have to say it now more than ever."<p>

"But why?"

"Because they say you're sick."

"Sick? What do you mean?"

"Just the way you've become so frail. It worried me. It's worried _all_ of us. The guys, Mom and Dad, Ranka. And then tonight, when you...it scared me. I thought I was going to lose you. And now I know how much _more _I would have lost with you."

"Tamaki, what are you going on about?" They told him. That's the only explanation. It's the only thing that could make him act this way. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to see him so sad anymore. In a hospital room, no less.

"They were going to do blood work. Make sure everything was okay before jumping to conclusions. And that's when we found out that..."  
>"That what, senpai?"<p>

"You're pregnant. Which is why they couldn't do the blood work. Haruhi, you're pregnant and have a potential potentially life threatening unknown illness."

"Then we shouldn't worry, now should we? It's not definite. And I already knew."

"You already knew what?"

"That I was pregnant. I'm sorry. That's what I had gone to tell you. Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru already knew, too. I'm sorry; I just wanted you to hear it from me."

"Don't be sorry. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted. A family. A home. A lover. And now a child. Haruhi, I'm gonna be a Daddy."

"Mhm." I was beginning to become drowsy.

"So when did you find out?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen if you're willing to tell."

"Alright. Well, it went a little something like this..."

"So, Haruhi," said Mei from her desk chair while I lay on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Tamaki done..._it _yet_?"_

"As in like..." It was too unbearable to say it out loud.

"Yeah."

"Why the sudden interest?"  
>"I just wanna know. I mean, do I feel that strongly about Ritsu? Would I be willing to give myself up to him?"<p>

"That's something only you can determine. And you're a terrible liar. I already know you've done it with him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just...you've been showing signs of...stuff."

"Of _stuff_? Really, Mei?"

"Okay, well...have you noticed how much you've been eating and sleeping? And you _always _have to pee! Like, what's up with that? You used to rarely ever have to use the bathroom, so the fact you do it so constantly now...it worries me. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"As far as I know, nothing has really changed in my life."  
>"Are you sick?"<p>

"Actually, no. I was a while ago, but not anymore. Maybe this is just my body's way of trying to rid myself of it completely."

"How'd you even _get _sick?"

"I suspect I caught a cold from Tamaki, which then turned into a sinus infection after I caught a fever. I'm better now, I swear. The eating could be from the fact that I'm not being deprived of food anymore. Anything I ate before, it all came right back up."

"Ew, gross," she said, throwing a pillow at me.

"You were asking for it."

"How exactly would you have caught it from Tamaki? Did he have a fever when he had his cold?"  
>"On and off, yes. His was never as severe as mine, though. But since I devoted all of my time taking care of him, I think it would've been easy to catch it from him, you know?"<p>

"Did any of those times involve _it?_"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is when I think you're pregnant! You were sick for two months, barely getting out of bed other than to eat, pee, or throw up. Now you still won't _stop _eating and needing to pee, and I think you've already missed enough school, but if you're pregnant, you don't need that shit! You have Tamaki; he can take care of you. Effortlessly, at that. You guys are different than me and Ritsu. You love each other; if you're pregnant, you'll find a way."

"You saying you don't love Ritsu?"  
>"Of course I do! I can't imagine myself without him. But would he be able to take care of me in the same way Tamaki takes care of you? Does he even love me as much as I love him? If <em>I <em>were pregnant, would he be able to support me, to care for me, to make sure we had a healthy child? I can only ever answer in "maybe;" is that bad? I mean, if I love him and he loves me, then shouldn't I be able to say yes to those things?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about those things."

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test."

"Maybe we can compromise; if you call him and have him come over to talk, then I'll take the test."  
>"Okay."<p>

"Of course Mei would be the one to tell you something was up. Smart girl."

"Great friend, too. Speaking of school, how'd they deal with it?"

"I called and explained the situation. Then I called _again _once I found out to tell them that you won't be coming to school anymore."

"What? No!" I sat up in bed. "Why would you do that? I only have half of a semester left! I can finish soon! I'll even find a way to graduate early, so that we can have the wedding earlier and not have to worry about school getting in the way, and-"  
>"Stop right now. That stress won't be good for you. And it <em>definitely <em>won't be good for our baby. So please, don't try and argue. I know it isn't what you want; but it's what's best for you, if not the baby. Please try and think rationally about this. We can get married whenever we want; we could call everyone and get married right here, right now if we wanted. We have all the time in the world for that. Just like you do for school. Even if you don't finish, you can still be a lawyer. For our family. I guarantee you Dad would allow it."

It was strange to see him acting this way, so grown-up, so mature, even though I knew he was capable.

"I'm sorry. I just want to go home."

"You can't. Not yet. You're about to start your sixteenth week. You've barely gained any weight; that kind of worries me. But I'm looking on the bright side. Now I know why you didn't want to make love for so long!"

"Tamaki, would you keep it down? People don't need to know what we do in the bedroom, thank you. And I still have bruises from the last time! And I've gained about forty pounds, you just didn't bother to notice how fat I was getting."

"That's because I don't care what you look like. I care about whether or not you still love me."

"I get that, but still. You didn't say anything."

"I didn't care. I still don't. I actually care about the fact I didn't notice. I'm such an idiot."

"That you are. But you're my idiot."  
>"Actually, he was my idiot first. But he'd probably like to argue that."<p>

"Was I a handsome idiot?"

"Of course, _mon cher._"  
>"Then we're good."<p>

"You gonna stay here tonight?"

"No, he's not. He has work to do."

"But I-"  
>"The stress won't be good for me." Throwing his words back at him always made him feel guilty, so it worked.<p>

"Alright. Just know that this isn't over!"  
>"Ooh, lover's tiff?"<p>

"Not exactly. Just discussing some stuff about the pregnancy."

"Honestly, I should have said something. It took you a long time to notice."

"I was stubborn. I didn't want to get pregnant until _after _the wedding, but I guess things don't always work the way you want them to."

"We can discuss that, woman to woman, in private later. _Without _my idiot son. I know you have your doubts, but I love you Haruhi. I care for you like my own daughter. Don't be so scared to let your guard down and talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Anne-Sophie."

"And _that_. Stop calling me that. Call me mom."

"Okay, I'll try. I love you, Tamaki."

"I'll see you in the morning when I leave for work. Kyouya said that he'll come and check up on you every free chance he gets as well."

I forced a smile. He was going overboard again. Even so, it was out of love; and that's how I always kept going.

_**A/N: So I know it's not Monday, but it **_**is ****_a holiday, so I figured why not? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter ended up being a lot longer than the first, but I don't really think there's a specific chapter length that I find ideal. I guess I just write until I feel fulfilled. Not that it matters haha. Please review! I love to hear what you guys think (good or bad) and I promise to try and respond to as many of you as I can. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**For Draskar: Good theory. I was pretty sure he had met her in middle school or something; she **_**was ****_there once while her hair was still long to do all the paperwork and stuff. But both theories are pretty logical. Bisco never really said. And I hope you don't think I'm _****too ****_mean._**

_**A/N: If you guys wanna read some original stuff or quotes I like, follow me on tumblr at . Thanks in advance! Oh yeah, and screw updating schedules; I can never follow them, so it's better to just not set one :)**_

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, Haruhi. Sleep well?"  
>"Yeah," I said.<p>

"That's good."

"Please don't try and force a conversation, Tamaki."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I love you, you know."

"I _do _know. I think I knew before you did."

"You're probably right. Ever since I met you, I've been blinded to everything _but_ you."

"Well, I guess I'm glad you're always thinking about me. I don't think I can say the same about how much you run into walls and stuff like that."

"I'm eternally bound to you now, huh?"

"Yeah. Which is why you should get me some food before you go."

"I said eternally bound to you; not an eternal slave," he joked. Normally he would playfully punch me in the arm; he was always careful not to hit too hard. But this time, the punch never came. It depressed me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Normally, you'd punch me playfully. Perfectly, too. Just enough so I could feel it, and never enough to hurt me."

"Obviously I do. You get a new bruise every time."  
>"I never <em>feel <em>pained though."

"And that's part of the problem."

"You're gonna be late."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. So go. You need to go; live your dream."

"It _was _my dream; before I met you. My dream isn't complete without you, Haruhi. Nothing is. Ever since you walked into the club room, I knew that I would hurt the most when you left. I knew that I would fall for you. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without you. So I tried my hardest to avoid getting close with you, so as to somehow lessen the pain. It was love at first sight, and you didn't even seem to bat an eye. I could tell that, at the time, you didn't love me the way I loved you."

"I've always loved you, Tamaki."

"No, you didn't. There was a time you loved all of us, but never in the way you love me now. There was a time you loved Arai; don't bother denying it, we all know it's true. And before then, that was the time you loved your dad the most."

I was speechless. It was like he had looked into my soul. He was right, my dad had been my first love, along with my mom. And then I met Arai, and I loved him; it didn't last long, since I thought he didn't like me back. Besides, we wanted different things in life. And when I met the host club, I loved them all; they were my family, even though I hate to admit it.

It starred Tamaki as the loving father; Kyouya as the deranged mother; me as the beloved daughter; and the twins as my reckless brothers. Mori and Honey were like neighbors who were also old family friends; it's quite an eerie thought, looking back. In a sense, I'm going to marry my father. And he and Tamaki actually do act like each other. Am I like his mother? After all, they say you fall for your parents when you're older.

"But the important thing is that I love you now. You know that, don't you?"  
>"Then why do you want me to leave?"<p>

"Because I'd give up everything to see you happy. And I know that your dream has always been to take over and have a happy family that gets along. I know that's what would make you truly happy, even if I'm not a part of it."

"You're wrong."

"No; I'm right. You're happy that I _am _a part of it, but if I had chosen someone else, you'd still be happy to have your family together again."

"But I wouldn't even have that if it weren't for you. Haruhi, why must you be so stubborn? Why can't you just see things from my eyes this time?"

"I'm sorry. I'm getting tired. Can we talk later?"

"Haruhi, don't you dare avoid this!"  
>"I'm not. I said we'd talk later."<p>

"I'm not leaving until we settle this."

"Yes, you are, Tamaki. Please leave; it's time for me and Haruhi to spend some girl time together," I could hear Anne-Sophie-er, mom-telling him.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's really just a lot of fluff for now, but it will have meaning later, which is why I haven't given you the option to skip it :) I know, I suck; and I'm mean for using cliff hangers; but at least I don't make you wait for a gazillion years. Please review, it means a lot; I'll try and get back to every single one of you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I've made so much progress in my life in the past three days! I've researched some colleges I might wanna go to (I wanna major in mortuary science, creative writing, or some sort of teaching degree.) I've started planning a trip to Paris for when I'm older (because it just **_**has ****_to happen!) And I just finished the third chapter to the novel I'm writing :) Now I'm having some grilled cheese and water while I write this; ah, life is good!_**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, baby. Sorry my son's such an imbecile; I thought I raised him better."

"No; no, it's fine. You did a great job; I fell in love with him because he's so sweet."

"Well, I guess I did something right if you fell for him," she said, wiping a strand of hair away from my face.

"What do you mean?"  
>"You're a beautiful young girl with a lot of potential, Haruhi. I was like you once, too, you know."<p>

"Really?"  
>"Yes. When I met Tamaki's father. It was love at first sight for us as well."<br>My eyes widened as I gazed into hers.

"Oh, was it not like that? That's what Tamaki told us."

"I'm just...surprised he said anything."

"He never _stops_ talking about you. And I can see why. You're beautiful, you know."  
>"I'm not a good judge of beauty, to be honest. Though I do know how intelligent I am."<p>

She gave a little laugh. "That you are. But you're beautiful, too. And you're glowing from the pregnancy."

"Is that normal?" I was genuinely worried.

"Perfectly. Has the baby moved yet?" she asked.

"Oh, is that supposed to happen around now?"  
>"Yes, just about. Just remember to tell the unwanted belly touchers to screw off," she chuckled.<p>

"Alright, I will."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I haven't felt sick for a while. I've gradually been gaining weight, though."

"That's good, honey. That means you're having a healthy pregnancy."

"I think I've gained too much, though. Especially if I'm only going to be on my sixteenth week."

"Well, it could easily be weight from food."

"Are you telling me I got fat?"

"Well, I guess in a sense, I am. But it's fine. It'll go away after the baby is born. Trust me."

"Mom?" I said, testing how it felt on my tongue.

"Yes?"

"How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant with Tamaki?"

"I was scared; but I was also overjoyed. I was thrilled when I found out I was having a boy; I had always wanted a son."

"I don't care; I just want them to be healthy."

"I can understand that; I'll let you sleep."  
>"Thank you. I love you...Mom."<p>

"I love you, too."  
>And as I drifted off, I felt her lips touch my cheek.<p>

_**A/N: I seriously want the relationship with Anne and Haruhi to gradually get better and better. And Tamaki needs to stay an idiot (though I hope I'm not turning him into a complete ass.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I'll try and get back to every single one.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So we're going to go through a short time lapse here since I haven't been to a hospital since like 3 years ago...yeah, I have no clue how they work; also, I don't want to make a bunch of filler chapters, because I don't think that would appeal to either of us. This is at about Haruhi's 20**__**th**__** week**_

**Chapter 5**

"Tamaki," I said, shaking him as an attempt to wake him up; I was only met with a groan. "Tamaki!" I yelled, hitting him in the head with a pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's wrong?"

"He moved; the baby moved."

"What?"

"Here, feel," I said, guiding his hand to my little bulge. A large smile lit up his face.

"This is fantastic!"

"Yeah," I said, smiling back at him. We both leaned in for a kiss at the same time, only to be interrupted by both of his parents.

"What's going on?"

"What was with all the yelling?"  
>"Maman, Dad! The baby moved!" he told them triumphantly.<p>

"Finally?"

"Yeah; wanna feel?"

She put her hand on my stomach.

"Wow, they sure are a tough one. Yuzuru, come feel your grandbaby."

"Isn't that just a little weird, darling?"

"Of course not! Besides, we're at home; it's not like anyone but us is here to see it happen."

She put her husband's hand on my stomach with hers on top.

"Wow, that's amazing; did Tamaki kick like this?"

"Yes, just not as hard." Their little banter caused a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"_Dad,"_ he moaned.

"Oh, Tamaki, you'll get me back with the kid. Or kids, if you have more. What are the plans?"

"Shouldn't we at least wait for the wedding first?"

"Oh, goodness! In the midst of the pregnancy, we'd almost forgotten about the wedding!"  
>"Do you really need a wedding?" Dad asked.<p>

"Well, no, but-"

"Yes, we do!" outburst Tamaki. "I have to make everything beautiful, everything perfect for Haruhi!"

"Ah, so it's all my idiot son?"

"Yeah."

"Abso-Hey!"

"We love you, Tamaki," said Mom.

Somehow, this managed to earn _me_ a tight hug.

"Tamaki, that hurts my back."

"Huh? Oh, sorry..."

"It's alright."

"So, are you two going to practice for the wedding?"

"Wh-What?"

"Are you going to _kiss?_"

"_Dad_," he moaned once again.

"Prac-tice! Prac-tice! Prac-tice!"

"_Maman,"_he moaned.

"Give your mother what she wants, Tamaki!"

"You have no idea how wrong that sounds, Dad!"  
>"Do it, do it, do it!"<p>

Eventually, I just gave in to get them all to shut up. My back hurt like hell, I needed to sleep, and Tamaki had to take me to the doctor's in the morning. The baby finally moved, and at the best time, too, since we're going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl tomorrow.

"Good night, Haruhi. Night, Tamaki," said Mom.

"Tamaki, wake up. Tamaki!"  
>"What? What? What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing; I want something."

"What?" he asked again.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me."

"But the baby..."

"They can't feel it. Please," I pouted.

"Haruhi..."

"I want you to fuck me and you're saying no!"  
>"Haruhi, I do not 'fuck you,' I am not like that," he said, offended. "I make love to you, because that is what partners do."<p>

"But I like it better when you're rough..."

"And I like it better when you're safe; and now that we're also talking about the safety of the baby, I like it better when they're safe, too. So no, I will not make love to you."

"But it doesn't hurt them!"  
>"And how do you know for sure?"<p>

"Fine then; we'll discuss it with the doctor in the morning."

"No, we will not; this is the end of the discussion."

"Listen, I'm the one whose carrying this baby, and believe me, I didn't have to."

"Haruhi!"

"I'm just saying that I had the option, not that I would make that decision. All I'm saying is that I think I would know just a bit better than you what is good and what is bad for this baby."

"Why do you talk about it like that so much? _This baby. _No, not _this baby_; _our _baby, our _child. _Why do you refer to it like something you don't want?"

Silence. And I felt the trembling of my body.

"Answer me!"

And I felt the tears run down my face.

"Because, Tamaki! Because I _didn't _want a baby! I didn't ever want children, let alone even one kid!"  
>"Then why are you having one?"<br>"_Because I'm not like that! _Just because it hasn't been born yet doesn't fucking mean it's disposable, Tamaki. And just because I _didn't _want one at one point doesn't mean I _still _don't. I was filled with happiness when I found out I was having a baby, _our _baby. But I've never done this before; I didn't have a happy childhood with my mother gone; how do you think I feel about having kids? I'm worried sick! What if I'm a bad mom? What if the same thing happens to them that happened to me? They said I'm sick, what if the same thing happens? I don't wanna do that to them! But I have no control over it, and _that scares the hell outta me!_ And you know, sicknesses run in your family too; what if there's something wrong with the baby? I would _hate _myself, even though it's out of my control; I would feel like I fucked up by even _allowing_ myself to get pregnant from the start. So you wanna know why I'm having one? Because I _love _them; they aren't here, but I love them; this baby is half you, half me, and I find that amazing, and it makes me love them so much. And I've wanted them since I found out; nothing could make me happier. But hiding my fear is so easy; I don't try to hide it, it just comes easily, even though I know it shouldn't."

Thunder. And I jump into his arms.

"It's enough. I'm sorry; I'm such an idiot."

More tears. And they fall on his chest.

"I love you," I tell him. And it could easily be the last time; I could die giving birth. It's not uncommon. So I'll say it again, through my tears.

"I love you." And again, and again, and again, until I no longer can; until the day I die, because I would spill my heart for him.

"I love you so much."

"I know; I know, baby. I love you, too."  
>"I don't say it enough."<p>

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"But I already know; so yes, you do."

"Please?"

And a laugh; a hearty chuckle that comes from his stomach. A laugh only I can earn.

"Not tonight."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Go to sleep, ma belle," he said, a hand pressing the side of my cheek into his chest. I would gladly stay there forever; but forever isn't something that exists.

And that makes me cry myself to sleep. And I have a feeling he knows.

_**A/N: Ah, pregnancy hormones! Wouldn't know that much about them; anyway, had to get at least **_**one ****_fight in there. Sorry; just adds to the sugary sweetness._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Got your smile in my piggy bank baby, gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes...WHY THE FUCK YOU GETTIN' RID OF MY SMILE, ASSHOLE? Love Boys Like Girls 3 Anyway, I'm listening to them while writing...so if references appear...not my fault. Well, yeah, it is; but you're fault for not listening when you've been warned**_

**Chapter 6**

"Right there; that's the baby, see? Here's it's head, and these are it's legs."  
>"Do you know what it is?"<p>

"Well, I think I see testicles, but it's still a little hard to see."

The fact that she had said it so openly, almost as if the word 'testicles' didn't have any deeper meaning, made me wonder how long she had been doing this. How many times a day did she say that?

"You don't know?" asked Tamaki.

"Sometimes it's not always clear; I'm sorry. But I'm about sixty-percent sure that it's a boy."

"Do you know when we can find out for sure?"

"Well, birth is always an option." We gaped. "Kidding! I wouldn't recommend that. However, it's up to you. I can tell you want to know; come back weekly, we'll be find it through routine ultrasounds."

"Tamaki?"

"It's okay; it's not like we don't have the time," he whispered.

"Okay."

"Would you like to schedule an appointment for next week?"

"That would be lovely, actually; thank you." Hearing Tamaki speak to her so professionally, it almost seemed as if we didn't know her. But we did; how could we not? How could we _not _know Kyouya's girlfriend?

He always said he would choose someone who would benefit his family, but how did she, other than being a doctor here at one of his family's hospitals? I'm sure she did in some way; it definitely gave his family some publicity. The same way I did for Tamaki's? Not exactly. Her family wasn't rich, but they definitely had money; and she also wasn't only _engaged _and pregnant. Hell, right now, they aren't engaged.

But I can tell they both want to be. Kyouya's too afraid to ask; he thinks it's our time right now, mine and Tamaki's. He doesn't seem to understand that we're still all in this together; we're all still in this together. And if one us is shining, then we all are; and if three of us are shining, then the brighter we are.

"I have Wednesday at 9:00 open, is that good for you?"

"Sure; anything really is. You should know that by now."  
>"Sh! Private and personal lives are to be kept separate; at the moment, Haruhi is a patient and you are a client. Once the children's pediatric hospital opens, then you can be open about that stuff. That's why things are the way they are right now."<br>"So that's why. You are engaged, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she typed some more things in the computer.

"I'm sure you do; we'll talk later."

"Whatever you say. My next client is coming in right about now; I'll see you next week, Wednesday at 9:00. Have a nice day!"

"You _lied_!" Tamaki and I screamed into the phone at Kyouya.

"What in the world are you two talking about?"

"You weren't trying to steal our thunder; you just don't want anybody knowing because relationships within the hospital are forbidden; but you can have ones if you're from _different _hospitals, so you're just _waiting _to tell everyone."

"Alright, did she blab?"

"No; she's Haruhi. What did you expect, she's too stupid to figure it out?"  
>"Well...no, I just didn't think Kisa would make it so obvious."<p>

"She didn't; she tried to be you and play it cool."

"Thought she'd know by now you can see through those stupid acts."

"Well, maybe not. We _have _been away from the group for a while."

"Yeah, Haruhi's right; we should invite everyone over."

"Yeah, and we should have Reiko come too. She never comes."

"Oh yeah, and Ageha!"

"Practice? Or is it just because she adores you so much?"

"I'll keep that to myself, thank you."

"Kind of like how you guys are keeping the baby's sex from me?"

"We didn't actually find out..." Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?"

"She said she thinks it's a boy, but she's only sixty-percent sure," I explained.

"Oh; well, are you going back?"  
>"Next week; Wednesday at 9:00," Tamaki told him.<p>

"That's good; should we get together that day, then?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Don't the twins have class?"

"Shouldn't _you _have class, too?" asked Kyouya.

"Well, I dropped out when I found out about the baby. I had been hiding in Mom's room."

"Oh? Not calling her Anne anymore?"

"No, I stopped a while ago."

"Well, that's good."

"Listen, you guys, I have to go," Kyouya told us. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

"Bye Kyouya!" we said in unison once again. Tamaki hung up the phone and whispered in my ear.

"When we get home, I'll make it up to you for last night."

And it was no lie.

_**A/N: Alright, sooo...I've been slacking on this story because of school and working on other resolution's for this year. In fact, I just finished this chapter after working out! Which is funny, because it wasn't a resolution this year. I'm replacing that with music for now, since one of my guitar strings broke. Anyway, this is just a side project for when I get bored of my novel. Not that you guys aren't important! This is really fun! I just want you to understand that this isn't exactly my first priority right now...but I still try my best to make sure I don't leave you guys hanging. By the way, I wanna keep it rated T, so even with the mention of the actions, there will be no sexy/racey scenes. No lemons here, no sirree! Although I guess I could come back and rewrite it to be rated M one day...we'll see.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Time skip to the next chapter (which ended up being much longer than expected) while I'm listening to piano music...that I didn't request but have to politely listen to. Which brings me to another point...(see second Author's Note at end of this chapter.)**_

**Chapter 7**

"I still can't be sure...the baby won't open it's legs," Kisa told us.

"At least we know they'll be modest," Tamaki joked.

I laughed. "That's a good thing. Although hopefully they'll stay out of trouble altogether."

"Yeah; hopefully," he chuckled. "What do you want it to be?"  
>"I don't really care, Tamaki. It's <em>our <em>baby; isn't that enough? As long as they're healthy, I'll be fine."

"I want a girl! I wanna dress her up, do her hair and makeup, I wanna teach her how men should treat her, and-"

"Tamaki, what if it's a boy like we think?"

"Well, we can always try again, right?"

"Tamaki! That's not funny!"

"Who ever said I was joking?"

"Are you telling me that you won't be happy unless our child is born a woman?"

"No; of course I'll be happy, even with a boy. Like we've said before, it's _our _baby; why wouldn't that make me happy? While I would like a girl and know what I'd like to do with a daughter, I know I want to be a good dad to any and all children I might have. So I'm happy, no matter what. The only thing that could disappoint me is knowing that I failed as a father."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too," he said, kissing my cheek.

"When should we come back?"

"Thursday at 8 and Friday at 10 are both open; take your pick."

"I guess Friday would be best since you have a meeting Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Friday, then."

"All right, let me just put it in the system, and...done! Well, I'll be seeing you two again soon," she said with a wink.

And we knew what she meant.

"Haruhi, you know we haven't even told your dad yet, right?" Tamaki asked once we were in the car.

"Aren't you scared?" I teased.

"A little; but I can provide for you and the baby. And you love me. Can he really hate me as much as he did? Can he really hurt me with all of this going on?"

"He'll probably just hate you forever in general. After all, you're making him feel older by taking me away and giving me a child."

"Are you mad about that?"

"Well, no; the sex had been amazing, so I can't really be mad."

"Oh? So you're not upset?"

"No, not really; while I would have preferred for this to go a little differently, everything has been going well, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But that might all change once we tell Ranka."

"It'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Shall we invite him over as well?" he asked as he helped me out of the car.

"I guess we should. It'll be nice to see him out of the house for something other than work."

"You love me more, though, right?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, but before I had time to think, warm lips tasting like vanilla and honey were brought to my own strawberry ones, and it took an awful lot of restraint for us to not delve deeper.

"Ow, that hurt," I said when Tamaki put me back on the ground.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Pain just shot through my back. And the baby is up."

"Can I feel?"

"Of course!" I flashed him a reassuring smile; this was it. We were having a baby; we were becoming parents; I would be a mom and he would be a dad.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah; yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just hungry," I lied.

"I'll get you a light snack while we wait for everyone and I call your dad. Okay?"

I went to open my mouth to say something, and instead I burped. I covered my mouth quickly out of embarrassment. Could he tell I was blushing?

He laughed a little, then said, "It's okay; you're pregnant. That happens."

"It's gross," I muttered.

"It's _healthy_," he told me. "I'd be extremely worried if you weren't doing that."

"I need to cut my nails..."

"Or paint them. I bet they'd look pretty if you put some nail polish on them."

"I'd rather just keep them short. I'm hungry."

"Let's go, then."

"Well, yes, but-" I watched Tamaki's frustration grow as he was cut off by my father once again.

"Yeah, she's here." A pause. "She's eating." Another pause. "She was hungry; why else would she be eating? Well, no, I-" He handed the phone to me.

"Hi Dad," I said through a mouthful of food.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? You've been eating like crazy and you haven't come to see me in over 4 months. What's going on?"

"Well, that's why we decided to invite you over. We're having everybody else over, too. Do you want Tamaki to come get you or something?"

"No! I don't want that idiot bringing me anywhere!"

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm calling Kyouya, he-"

"Dad," I cut him off. "He's bringing his fiance. There probably won't be room for you. Why don't you just have Tamaki come and get you? And stop acting like you hate him; you can't hate anything when it makes me happy."

"You know me too well, Haruhi. Have him come get me, then. He and I need to chat. I love you too. Here," I handed the phone back to Tamaki.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving right now. Maman is going to keep an eye on Haruhi." A long pause. "Well, that's why I'm leaving now; we need you here earlier so we can all talk. Yeah, I know; yes, I do. Alright, I will: Haruhi, I love you."

"I love you too; be safe," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Ew, you got crumbs on my cheek." I giggled and licked them off.

"Better?"

"No; please don't lick my face. Maman, can you come keep an eye on Haruhi?"

"She's a grown woman, Tamaki," she yelled back. "She'll get me when she needs me." Tamaki shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back, ma belle."

"Hurry up." I blew him a kiss and he was off. I needed a shower and some cocoa butter to help with these stretchmarks.

"Hey Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that, dear?" she asked.

"Will you draw me a bath?"

"Sure; anything else?"

"Um...I want candy. Tamaki made this, but I want candy. Like, I _really _want candy."

"Oh, Haruhi, brush your teeth straight after; your gums might bleed when you brush from now on. It's not uncommon. Where'd my little imbecile go, anyway?"

"To get my dad. We still haven't told him."  
>"Ah, I guess it's good I forced Yuzuru into silence then; it's better for him to hear it from the two of you personally. Just like it was better Tamaki know directly from you. Both of my boys seem to have a hard time realizing these things. Shima, while you're here, can you start the bath and get Haruhi some sweets? I was going to do it, but I need to speak with her."<p>

"As you wish, Anne."

"Now, listen, Haruhi, this is going to sound weird, but when did you and Tamaki first...become _intimate?_"

"I don't really know..."

"He didn't push you into anything, did he?"

"No, of course not! Actually, he was the one who kept me so pure for so long. If you could call me pure."

"Tamaki wasn't your first?"

"No, of course he was; and I couldn't imagine it being any different. I just had a very dirty mind about it, I guess is what I'm trying to say."

"Do you mean you thought about it a lot?"

"Yes," I said, blushing and looking.

"Haruhi, look at me." She wouldn't speak again until I did. "It's completely natural. Losing your virginity is a _very _intimate act, and it's something you need to do carefully so that you don't regret ever it."

"I never regret Tamaki."

"Has he ever given you an incomplete?"

"What? You mean, like, he wasn't able to please me? No, I don't think so. Why are you asking all this stuff, anyway?"

"Well, my son would never tell me. And talking about it is almost as intimate as the actual thing."

"No offense, but I'd rather not know about your sex life with Tamaki's father."

"Well, I won't tell you then. Anyway, if you're almost 5 months along, that means...Oh my God, you got pregnant off of birthday sex?"

"What? No! Did I? I don't think we had sex on my birthday."

"I meant Tamaki's!"

"Oh. Yeah. That's a possibility. Except the baby is due in November. That would only be about 8 months from Tamaki's birthday."

"So it was premature birthday sex?"

"It was more of a 'we-both-got-horny-and-decided-to-get-each-other-off' type of situation, but whatever floats your boat."

"So you conceived the little guy in March, then."

"I guess so. But does that matter? He's here now. I want yogurt."

She opened the fridge. "Here, it's strawberry."

"Thank you."

"Haruhi, here's your candy. Sorry, I had to go to the market to get it for you."  
>"Oh, Shima-san, you didn't have to. You could have just told me that we didn't have any."<p>

"A young woman with another life growing inside of her should satisfy her needs and cravings."

"Shima, sh! Ranka's here; we haven't told him yet," Tamaki said as he entered the room.

"Told me what?"

"Oh, yeah...nothing, it's nothing."

"What was she saying about cravings?"

"Oh, it's just girl stuff, Ranka! Don't worry about it." I silently thanked God for Anne saving the day.

"Haruhi!" my dad screamed and started running towards me for a hug.

_"__No!"_ Tamaki and Anne screamed, and Tamaki grabbed him from behind.

"Why won't you let me hug my beautiful daughter? Haruhi, you look even more beautiful than before! I want a hug! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It was just a couple of months, Daddy," I said as I ate a piece of candy. I got up, and he immediately started yelling at Tamaki.

"What have you done to her? She was so perfect! Have you let her destroy herself through sweets and candy and the likes? How dare you! She was so beautiful, so perfect...and now she looks so out of shape!"  
>"I assure you, Haruhi is perfectly healthy," Tamaki said, holding on to me so as to make me steadier. This whole loosening of the ligaments thing is really starting to piss me off.<p>

"Yeah, I'm perfectly healthy! Wait, am I? I have been eating a lot of sweets lately..."

"I restrict it, though, Haruhi; I wouldn't allow you to become unhealthy or put your health in danger. Especially in your condition."

"Her _condition?_ What do you mean by _her condition?_"

"Please don't yell, Daddy. It hurts so much." I knew that it would be the only way to make him not kill Tamaki; so I pulled out the whole Daddy's little girl thing. I made tears well up in my eyes. "It hurts my ears. And I love Tamaki; I couldn't do anything if something happened to him. I would _die _if I didn't have him here with me."

He gave me a strange look, and then looked at Tamaki and said, "I forgive you; whatever it is you did, I accept the apology you would give me. Now-"

"I don't really think I'd apologize for this; it's made me happy, and Haruhi even happier."

"What did you _do?"_

"Ranka, that's no way to talk to your future son-in-law!" Yuzuru, who had just entered the room, informed him.

He groaned. "Don't remind me, Yu. Anne, what's going on here? What did the idiot do to my daughter this time?"

"You didn't tell him?" Yuzuru asked.

"No, Dad; we didn't," I said through clenched teeth. "This all would have been much easier had we just waited, Tamaki. None of this is organized, and I'm hating it; everything is way too chaotic, and I'm already stressed out about everything, not to mention the fact that I've barely slept in so long and I can't even have caffeine right now."

"Sit down! Everyone, sit down! _Now!_" Tamaki yelled.

"Ow, my ears," I said, leaning up to whisper, "What the hell are you doing? He just got back to sleep, and you go and wake him up. Thanks, asshole."

We weren't to seeing each other like this. It was unusual for me to get so mad or act on it like this, and it's even more unusual for him to be so strict and assertive. That was normally my role.

"Ranka, what does make you think of?" he asked as he stood behind me and touched my belly.

"Love? I don't know what you're getting at here."

"This?" he said as he went around to kneel in front of me and kiss my tummy.

"Um, it reminds me of some weird fetish? I _really _don't know what's going on."

"Come here," Tamaki motioned for him to come over. He was skeptical, but I guess the fact he knew he could trust me outweighed everything. "Give me your hands." They both looked at me; I nodded, putting my own hands on my belly and smiling. "Here," Tamaki guided his hands to my bump so he could feel the baby moving.

"Is that...?" he asked. I nodded my head. "How'd you even manage this?"

"You know how..."

"_I'm gonna fucking kill him!" _He spun around. "You!" He pointed at Tamaki. "_You! _You did this to her!"

"I believe she described it as 'amazing' in the car earlier; it's not my fault I'm good."  
>"I thought you'd forgive him?"<p>

_"__I'll forgive him after he's dead; _he had _sex _with my daughter before marriage and got her pregnant! Do you know what this could do to her reputation? What if she can't be a lawyer after this? It'll be _all your fault _and then how would you feel? How will you feel if she can't even finish school now?"

"Daddy, stop. Please stop, Daddy, please..._stop," _I started to cry.

"Haruhi..." he whispered. Tamaki had already rushed to hold me in his arms.

"Sh, Haruhi, sh; it's okay. Nothing bad will happen; you'll get to finish school, you'll get to be a lawyer, I'll make sure you do. Don't listen to him; he's just upset. He's mad at me, not you." I hiccuped.

"I don't care. If he's mad at you, that hurts me, too. And I don't care. I don't need to finish school or become a lawyer anymore to be happy; I already am. I love you; we've been together for so long, I couldn't imagine myself without you. And now we're having a baby and nothing could make me happier." I sobbed into his shirt like I would never see him again.

"Calm down, Haruhi; you know you shouldn't be acting like this right now."

"_How am I supposed to calm down? _I could deal with the fact that he doesn't love you, really, I can; but I can't handle the fact that he can't accept you. It makes me feel like he doesn't love me anymore because I fell in love with you, because you're a part of me; and he just can't seem to accept that. I'm not asking for him to love you, I just want him to accept you; I want him to accept _us."_

"Haruhi...of course I love you. You're my daughter. I wouldn't ever do something to deliberately hurt you."

"Then why can't you accept that I love him?"

"Because, Haruhi...I loved you first."

"Just because I _started _loving him doesn't mean I _stopped _loving you; so would you please just accept this?"

"Whatever makes you happy. Now I know why you hadn't come to see me; why didn't you just tell me?"

"I meant to, I promise. But there was a lot going on..."

"They didn't even tell me you were in the hospital."

"There was really no point to that; I fainted out of anxiety, and there was nothing wrong with me or the baby."

"Uh, Haruhi, remember what I told you..."

"I'm not sick, Tamaki. Do I look sick? Do I act sick? Do I seem sick? _No. _So _stop._ I'm fine; perfectly healthy."

And then, the knock came that signified our very first guest.

_**A/N: So...cliffhanger XD Sorry; influenced by some amazing writers. Anyway, the point I was making was on constructive criticism; I love reviews, I love them a lot, it helps me know how well I'm doing my job. But I really don't like being bashed...I'm welcome to constructive criticism, but I'm really not up for story bashers or ill mannered reviews (and it can be praising the story and still be ill mannered; what I mean is that it wasn't constructive.) Constructive criticism: when you say nice things about the story first, then tell me what I can improve/work on. Thanks, and please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I split it into two because the last one was so long...(and dramatic.) Well, who do you think was the first one to arrive? Finding out literally right now. And an OC or two may enter the story...(based off of the manga. I have plans for a prequel **_**and ****_sequel to this, so yeah...)_**

**Chapter 8**

I wiped my tears and got up with Tamaki's help to answer the door.

"Hey guys!" I had expected Kyouya to get here first, but everybody seemed to have arrived at the same time.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kisa, giving me a hug before rubbing my belly out of the view of the others. She winked at me. I smiled in response.

"Haruhi, how are you?" Kaoru asked, his arm looped through Natalia's, his own fiance. His eyes traveled to my stomach, staying there.

"Good, what about you?" I replied.

"We're fine," said Natalia, looking up at Kaoru's face.

"Hey Haruhi! What's up?" said Hikaru. Ageha was holding his hand, and then she spotted Tamaki.

"Stupid Milord! Stupid Milord! Pick me up!" she yelled.

"Ageha-chan!" he said, putting her up on his shoulders.

"You're going to end up being such a doting father," I said. He gave me a worried look, but I assured him with my calm demeanor.

"Good thing you won't have to worry about that for a while now, huh, Haru-chan?" said Hunny-senpai.

"Yeah," said Mori-senpai, giving me that knowing look. I guess him being quiet was a good thing sometimes; at least he hadn't yelled it out to everyone.

"So, Haruhi...I wanna ask you something...but I'm afraid it might seem rude to do so in front of everyone," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what are you going to ask her? If it might be rude, I would at least like to be present," said Tamaki. He gave me that loving smile.

"My brother is stupid," Ageha said. "They both are."

"Ageha, that's not very nice, you know," I told her.

"Sorry, Haru," she said, hiding her face.

"How is it you're the only one she'll listen to?" asked Hikaru, running a hand through his hair. It was still black.

"Looks like you'll be a good mom, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Why are you guys so worked up about how good you'll be at parenting?" asked Natalia.

"Oh, um...come inside," I said, moving out of the doorway.

"Be careful," Tamaki mouthed to me. We all made our way to the living room, where Tamaki made sure I had a place to sit.

"But we're your guests..." Hikaru said under his breath, thinking no one could hear him.

"Hikaru, shut your mouth," I said, forcing myself to stay seated. "Anyway, there's actually a reason we called you guys all over here today," I started to explain.

"And it _does _have something to do with our parenting obsession," Tamaki added.

"Oh my God, are you guys thinking about having a baby? But you haven't even gotten married yet!" Natalia looked like she would faint.

"No, we're not _thinking _about having a baby," I said.

"You mean you've decided?" she asked.

"Okay, um, how do I answer that with how we are now? Um..."

"Oh, Haruhi, before I forget, I have a couple of designs for your wedding dress," said Kaoru, pulling out a sketchbook.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks, I'll look at it later, okay? I promise," I rambled. "Well, anyway, the dress won't matter for much longer, anyway."

"What? Are you guys breaking up?" asked Kaoru.

"What? No; it's not like that!" I yelled.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, putting a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me with that look and calming me down.

"Okay, so, since you brought it up, we're absolutely _not _breaking up. Tamaki's a good person, and I highly doubt he would leave me, especially in this state."

"What state? Are you sick? What's wrong?" Hikaru started to rant. "You've gained so much weight, there's obviously something wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong with her!" Kisa yelled, taking a stand. "Can you all stop interrupting her? Did you _ever _stop to think that _maybe _she's trying to say something important?"

"Kisa, please calm down," Tamaki said. "I don't really think it's good for-"

"I'm the doctor, I think I'll make those decisions," she replied, giving him a smirk.

"Can I speak now?" I paused; no objections. "Good; now, as I was saying, Tamaki and I are staying together. And yes, Hikaru, I _have _gained some weight," I glared at him. "Thank you for pointing that out."

"Haruhi, did you still want these?" Dad asked, handing me a bowl of strawberries.

"Oh, thanks," I said, taking one and biting into it. "Anyway, we're trying to tell them now, so...I'll come see you when we're done?"

"Okay, baby girl," he said, kissing me on the cheek. He walked out of the room, and I saw him look back from the corner of my eye.

"But the weight gain isn't a problem. In fact, it's a good thing. If I wasn't gaining weight, it would be really worrisome."

"Why? You were healthy before, and you weren't underweight, so why did you need to gain weight?"

"Hikaru, _shut up!" _I demanded. "I'm trying to explain, but you keep interrupting me, and I'm ready to kick you out."

"Go, Haru!"

"Don't be rude, Ageha!"

"Sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm becoming irritable. I'm tired and haven't slept well; this was a bad idea," I looked to Tamaki for help.

"There's a reason for all of it. Kisa and Kyouya already know, because Haruhi had been in the hospital. I didn't get to hear it from her, but the reality of it all will hit everybody when you hear her say it. Okay, baby?" he said, putting Ageha down and rubbing my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," I told them.

_**A/N: Okay, so my Valentine was my bed because I'm **_**extremely ****_single. I'm a single pringle ready to mingle. Not funny? Okay. Anyway, sorry this took so long; been busy, and I ended up deleting and restarting this chapter about 5 times. Oh well, it's finished now :) DRAMA IS ABOUT TO START MUAHAHAHA_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: The fact that so many people have even **_**viewed ****_my writing makes me _****extremely ****_happy; after all, I want to major in Creative Writing (lol I'm only 14 whaaaat?) Anyway, the Guest that's been reading this story is _****so ****_sweet, thank you so much for all of your support 3 All of you, thank you, maybe you'll end up writing FanFiction about the novels I write if they ever get published haha 3 And there's lots, and lots, and _****lots ****_of drama in this chapter!_**

**Chapter 9**

"I had a feeling," said Kaoru, looking towards Hikaru for a reaction.

"_Tono, I'm gonna fucking kill you," _he yelled.

"Hey! Ageha is _right there!_" I yelled back, standing in front of Tamaki and pointing towards the small child.

"Yeah, and their baby is about ready to start hearing things soon. What's the big deal?" Kisa said.

"Haruhi, move," Hikaru demanded, fringe covering his face.

"No," I said.

"_Move!"_

"You're not going to lay a finger on him! I love Tamaki, and I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"Haruhi, don't you understand what's going on?"

"Yes, I do; I'm in love, and I don't _care _what you think. I'm _happy!"_ I yelled.

"This is all a big mistake, Haruhi! How could you _do _this to yourself?"

"Are you calling our child a _mistake?"_ I asked, my voice coated with ice.

"Wha-No, that's not what I meant," he pleaded.

"Okay, so what _did _you mean, Hikaru?"

"I...I don't know," he said after a pause.

Kaoru whispered something to Natalia before standing up. "Hikaru, I think you need to calm down. Come on; sorry you guys," he looked back at Tamaki and me, sympathy in his eyes.

Tamaki put his arms around me, trying to calm me down, kissing my tears away.

"I don't think it's a mistake," Natalia spoke up.

"Thank you," Tamaki replied.

"Children are beautiful," she said.

"They are. Just look at Ageha," I said, who had climbed into Natalia's lap.

"I think Hikaru's just jealous. He's only been getting worse. Is it my fault?" She looked like she would cry.

"No, Nat, it's not your fault," Kaoru said, having just walked back in time to hear her. "Hikaru's just a bigger idiot than Milord is sometimes. I don't think he's gotten over Haruhi yet, even though he knows he can't have her."

"I should go talk to him," I said, going to grab a coat.

"No, it'll only make things worse," Kaoru said.

"Look, I get it; you and Hikaru have been together since birth, so you think you know everything about each other. But if I don't go, how will we know what's wrong? At least if things get worse we'll know we tried our best rather than just leaving it alone to bubble up and flood over in the end. The sooner it is, the better."

It left Kaoru in shock, but he didn't object. Tamaki understood, and had already grabbed his coat for me; mine wasn't fitting very well anymore.

"Go get him, babe," he said, pecking me on the cheek.

"I will," I giggled, pushing him off of me.

"Hey," I said, pushing the sliding door open to the patio.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, nothing, really. I'd like to talk to you, but you'll have to put that out first," I said, pointing to his cigarette. "Baby on board, you know?"

"Yeah, I got it," he said, putting it out on his leather jacket.

"Kaoru make it?" I ask.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy with it, but I wanted to keep it," he said. "I have a hard time letting go, I guess." He smiled at me. "I'm sorry. About what I said back there; the baby's not a mistake."

"Wanna feel?" I asked.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Sure, why wouldn't I let you? Here," I said, grabbing his hands and guiding them to my stomach.

"Wow; there's...really a baby in there."

"Yeah, there is; I still can't believe it," I admitted.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" he asked.

"No; we think it's a boy, but we're not sure," I told him.

"Well, I think it's amazing. Maybe one day I'll be able to get over you, Haruhi; then I can have kids of my own, eventually."

"I hope you can get over me soon, because I know a girl who's been interested since we went to America."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Who?"

"Can't tell you," I replied. "But she's very beautiful, and she's very much head over heels in love with you." I started walking back inside.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah; she was in a few of our classes."

"Can you describe her?"

"Well, she's a redhead, like you and Kaoru, but her eyes aren't brown and her hair isn't sraight; it's curly and they're blue, but not like Tamaki's violet ones. She's a bit petite, and she's not exactly a girly girl, but also not as much of a tomboy as I am."

"Doesn't _sound _like anyone I know," he admitted.

"That's because you haven't looked at her with an open heart," I explained. "You don't just see people with your eyes, Hikaru. You have to look at them, _really _look at them, with an open heart, and be able to see past the surface. You have to get to know them, to find out what the good things are that outweigh the bad, and also what's good about the bad. Her _appearance_ shouldn't be the main thing you focus on, and that's why it's so hard to believe in love at first sight for so many people."  
>"Will I get to do those things with her, though?"<p>

"Why don't you decide? She should be here soon," I informed him.

"Whose going to be here soon, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Marissa," I told him.

"I didn't know she was back in Japan," Tamaki said, shocked.

"Yeah, she called me yesterday and I invited her. She came to see her brother again."

"Her brother?"  
>"Yeah, he's studying at a University here. You didn't know?"<p>

"No; I didn't know she had a brother," he admitted.

"Oh. Well, she does, and he is," I stated plainly as the doorbell rang. "That's probably her."

"Hey, I totally _didn't _let myself in; oh wait, yes, I did," she said, coming into the living room.

"Bit rude, don't you think?" Hikaru whispered to me.

"I prefer to think of it as 'daring.' Oh, and I heard that, by the way," she said. "So, Haruhi...you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"You and Mei, Rissa; you guys are too smart for your own good."

"What are you talking about, I'm intelligent, but I'm still an idiot; Ian's not talking to me right now. I don't understand how he can still blame me; I'm 18, it's been ten years!"

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Long story," she said. "Paris; river; cousin; Coralie; wife looked away; drowned; dead; won't talk to me. That's the gist of it."

"Um, let's not talk about dead children, okay?" I said. I was slightly worried about losing this baby, and Ageha was still here.

"Yeah, I try not to bring it up. And is this your cutie?" she asked Natalia, kneeling down in front of Ageha.

"No, she's...Kaoru, is it okay to be calling her my little sister yet? I mean..."

"Of course, sweetheart, why wouldn't it be? We don't plan to break off the engagement, do we?"

"No, you're right; she's our little sister," Natalia said. I could tell she felt awkward; she didn't talk much, and this was definitely _not _a normal environment for her, the only daughter of an Italian-American fashion designer. She had also lost her mother at a young age, so I had the empathy she needed to feel comfortable.

"Well, what's your name?" Marissa asked.

"Ageha," she squeaked out, a blush on her face.

"Well, Ageha, you're very cute!"

"You're really pretty," Ageha breathed, bringing a blush to Marissa's own cheeks.

"Thank you very much, Ageha. You're really nice; that makes you even cuter."

"That little girl is a _monster! _How can you call her cute or nice? She's a horrid beast to us!"

"Well," she said, picking Ageha up off of Nat's lap. "Maybe if you didn't call her things like 'beast' and 'monster,' she wouldn't act like that. After all, children need to be shown love and affection; even when they do something wrong, there are certain things you should and shouldn't do. Yelling can hurt their ears, and scare to the point of depression and not being able to talk to you; you have to stay calm, no matter how hard it seems, and be gentle with them. They're only a child, after all," she explained.

"I think I'm over you, Haruhi," Hikaru whispered, and this time Marissa was too busy talking with Ageha to hear him.

"Good," I said.

"Haruhi, before I forget, Kyouya and I decided to bring this for you," Kisa said, pulling out a stethoscope. "You should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat through this soon."

"Thanks, you guys. And I hate to be rude, but today's been really eventful, and I'm exhausted and just want to sleep."

"Aw, I only just got here! And I don't know when Ian's getting home because he _won't flipping answer me."_

_"__Flipping?" _Hikaru laughed. "Really?"

"There's a young lady present; bad words are bad words, but it's another matter when a child is before you."

"How do you know all this?"

"I worked at a daycare and have younger twin sisters, as well as a certificate in babysitting. What do you think?"

"Oh," he said. "Well, since you're brother is being mean, why don't you stay with me for the night? You can have the bed, I'll hit the couch."

"No, I don't wanna be a burden on you, really, I-"  
>"It would be my pleasure," he said, a finger pushed to her lips.<p>

"O-Okay," she said.

That was the end of that night; but not before Tamaki and I could show each other our passion. Things were actually starting to get out of hand with us, which I had once thought would never be possible.

_**A/N: I'm really addicted to SWS (Sleeping with Sirens) right now...anyway, as long as I can keep up with this story from now on! Thanks for the support, you guys, you have no idea how much it means to me! 3**_


End file.
